Desert Island
Desert Island is the third of five Islands in the Gobbo Archipelago in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos. It consists mainly of sand, as well as deadly Mud Pits and green Poison Pools. The highest point on the island (along with the physical highest point in the entire game) is Arabian Heights. Additionally, there are two secret levels, which Croc can only access after freeing a set amount of Gobbos and hidden on each of these islands is a Jigsaw Piece (see below). Levels Guardians Neptuna - 3-B1 The Deadly Tank of Neptuna Originally a fish, Baron Dante has used his magic to transform him into a merman with a trident. He lives in a tank of water. 'Tips' Neptuna is considered one of the harder Guardians to beat, because the battle is underwater. It really helps if you keep crystals for the battle to avoid losing lives. He will swing his trident and throw bolts of electricity at Croc, which are hard to dodge. Use breaststroke by tapping X which will make Croc move faster than holding it. Attack him when he seems confused three times to defeat him. Cactus Jack - 3-B2 Cactus Jack's Ranch Cactus Jack was actually just a lizard on a cactus until Baron Dante merged the two together. He is now a troll-like creature with spikes around him. 'Tips' Cactus Jack has two main Attack Styles: he will spin around the arena and shoot spikes at Croc. Just keep around the arena perimeter while jumping to avoid the spikes, but keep an eye on when Jack will get dizzy. Attack him at this time and do this three times to defeat him. Crystal Door Challenges Crystal Door Challenges are those which are accessed by getting all five Coloured Crystals in a normal level and going through the purple Crystal Door at the end. The challenge must be completed in order to get the sixth gobbo. In this island only, all of the challenges have the same goal: to get the Silver Key to unlock the Cage at the end to free the Gobbo or sometimes, a Red Button to get the Gobbo. There will be a Ghost running around getting the crystals and the Silver Key at the end, which will prevent Croc from unlocking the Cage, This challenge is known as the Ghost Race Challenge. The level descriptions will show further detail on getting the Silver Keys. Lights, Camel, Action! Difficulty: 2/5 Choose the right path to get to the Silver Key faster. The Silver Key is next to the Cage. Mud Pit Mania Difficulty: 3/5 Keep going along the path, and when you approach the breaking platforms, go straight ahead to get the Silver Key. Then, go back once the platforms have respawned, but go to the right path to unlock the Cage. Go back again to end the level. Goin' Underground Difficulty: 2/5 Sand and Freedom Difficulty: 5/5 Leap of Faith Difficulty: 3/5 Life's a Beach Difficulty: 4/5 Other Characters *Elephant (Lights, Camel, Action!) Hazards *Mud Pits *Poison Pools *Tornadoes *Swinging Maces Enemies Aside from the Guardians, there are a number of new enemies which are found on Desert Island, as well as previously encountered ones: *Jumping Dantinis *Running Dantinis *Devil Dantinis *Mummies (native to this island) *Fish (native to this island) *Sharks (native to this island) *Scorpions *Crabs (only in The Deadly Tank of Neptuna) *Jellyfish (native to this island) Trivia *This is the only island where Fish, Jellyfish, Ghosts, and Mummies are found. *The Tornado is not found in any other island, including Crystal Island. *Desert Island has the most Rafts. *This island is the only one which contains Torches. *Desert Island has the level with the highest altitude "Arabian Heights". *Desert Island has the most underwater levels, with Mud Pit Mania, Goin' Underground, Deadly Tank of Neptuna, Life's a Beach, and Defeato Burrito. Therefore, its no surprise that there are more underwater animals found here than on any other island. *This island along with Castle Island are the only islands which have Electric Fences. *Desert Island is the only place in the game that has 'Only' the Ghost Race Challenge behind every five colour Crystal Door in each level. *This island also is the only island to feature the gust of wind similar to the Tornadoes in that they usually direct Croc into a Poison Pool, a Mud Pit, or off a cliff. *This is the only level, as well as the Crystal Island not to contain any of the Mini-Games. Video Soundtrack Track 33 "Desert Island" is played on the Map Screen for this island. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Islands in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Locations in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos